


The Bed That We've Made Together

by CO32minus



Series: Haikyuu!! Wedding Week [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, HQWW, Haikyuu Wedding Week, HaikyuuWeddingWeek, M/M, Single Dad AU, Trans Kageyama Tobio, Trans Miya Atsumu, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CO32minus/pseuds/CO32minus
Summary: Atsumu and Kageyama have been dating for some time, but more than just fall in love with each other, Atsumu quickly grew to love Kageyama's daughter Emiko. And now, after they've been living together, Kageyama finally works up the courage to pop the question.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Series: Haikyuu!! Wedding Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720894
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	The Bed That We've Made Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is based off of a single dad au that I've been thinkin about for a couple of weeks, and while I was originally planning to write kagehina (which would also be extremely cute) I'm just, very attached to Tobio, and Tobio's baby, and Atsumu, and his love for Tobio and Tobio's baby. I've also drawn a few things for this au, and might draw more for this event! So I'll link those in the end notes.
> 
> Oh, also, in this fic Emiko is about 3!

“Did I tuck you in bad?” 

Atsumu tilts his head and squints one eye, leaning over Emiko with playful intimidation. Instead of saying anything, she kicks her feet a little bit, ruining his perfect blanket-work and pulls the rest over her face to hide her tiny smile. She’s worse at hiding her mischief than her dad, but she has plenty of time to catch up.

“Well how’s this?” With three deft movements that tickle her sides, Atsumu captures her once again, smirking a little himself.

She does quick work ruining it, but Atsumu’s been playing this game much longer than she has and tells her just as much. Plus he’s bigger, so he gets to do this - and smacks a big kiss on her cheek. 

They share a giggle as he sits back up, and the air in the small room starts to settle. The sky outside the window is already as dark as it can be, but the moonlight seems cooler now in comparison to the orange bulb of Emiko’s lamp. Atsumu brushes her dark hair away from her face, behind her ears, away from her forehead, and she instinctively leans a little into his hand.

“You still want yer papa to come in right?” He whispers. He hears the floor of the apartment creak from the other room, and knows Tobio’s coming anyway.

Atsumu holds out a fist for Emiko to meet with her own less dextrous one, and leaves her with a pat and a smile. 

In the hall, he gives Tobio a quick kiss before heading to their own room.

When Tobio comes back to join him, Atsumu’s already stripped down to his t-shirt and briefs, teeth brushed, face washed, hair checked in the mirror compulsively despite its sole destination being a pillow. He swipes through his phone passively.

It takes a couple glances to notice Tobio’s awkwardness coming in, nearly imperceptible save for the way he holds one hand at his side, tugging the fabric of his pajama pants.

Atsumu puts his phone down and rolls over, one arm out for Tobio to lay on. Tobio takes a look at it with a contagious nervousness. Still, he joins his boyfriend on the bed, stiff and graceful all at once. Atsumu hides his anxiety behind a totally cool and natural smile. If Tobio notices he says nothing.

“Tsumu?” he asks. A rarely used nickname in a rarely used voice that God himself must have designed to turn Atsumu to mush. 

He hums a “Yes?”, as Tobio pulls their hands together. Atsumu brushes his thumb along Tobio’s and he smiles, and  _ damnit _ if Atsumu didn’t spend so much time being gay he probably could have gotten one or two promotions by now. Or at least finished the second half of that anime Bokuto’s been bothering him about.

“What do you um… “ Tobio swallows. “What do you think about marriage?”

Atsumu raises an eyebrow. “Marriage? Uh, I dunno, I wasn’t that hot about it like five years ago. Didn’t feel right for me, didn’t wanna get bogged down by it. Wasn’t anyone I wanted to marry or anythin’ so I wasn’t super crazy about chasing after it.”

Atsumu can see the gears stuttering in Tobio’s head so he keeps going.

“I mean bein’ trans made it complicated, I’m sure you know even though it was different, but - that was then. Now I actually think it’d be kinda nice.”

Tobio blinks. And then squints and opens and closes his mouth a couple times, and the gears are  _ so noisy _ \- “So what does that mean?”

“What does what mean?”

“Like is that a- a no?”

“...”

“I asked you if you wanted to marry me, but then you said all of that so, I don’t-”

“WAIT-” Atsumu’s voice scares himself, it's so loud, and Tobio throws him a dirty look, glancing Emiko’s way as if he can see through walls. “Shhsshsh, sorry sorry, ok.  _ What? _ That is  _ not _ what you asked me-”

“What- yes I did- whatever-  _ Atsumu _ .” With a slight shift in tone Tobio takes the conversation by the collar of its shirt and even though Atsumu knows what’s coming he’s almost more scared now than he was before. “Will you marry me?”

Tobio sets it down carefully, and Atsumu sinks into the mattress with it. The weight of the question hangs over his head. It’s not like he never thought about it- fuck he literally just said it started to sound good to him and he  _ knows _ it’s because of Tobio, because of Emiko, because of the past two and a half years. His brain is screaming affirmations but all he can seem to do is stare at the bed - the bed they bought  _ together _ to make room for both of them to sleep in when Atsumu moved in with the Kageyamas. 

“I know it’s a lot to ask,” Tobio continues and squeezes Atsumu’s hand, probably to comfort himself just as much as his partner. “And I know it wouldn’t just be a commitment to me, but to Emiko too. But you’re great with her. And she  _ likes _ you.”

Tobio’s face softens like it always does when thinking about his kid, and Atsumu softens with him.

“It’s not every day I find someone like you. And you know I…  _ I _ like you. More than that- I love you. And I want you to marry me, so you should say yes it would make sense you’re already here.”

Only when Tobio gently kicks at Atsumu’s feet can he bring himself to look away from Tobio’s bright blushing ears. Tobio pouts, and while there’s a childishness to it - a childishness that reminds Atsumu of Emiko - Tobio looks old.

Not  _ old _ old, but they’re both past 30, and Tobio doesn’t have to say it, but Atsumu knows all too well how long it’s been since either of them have felt so comfortable and close to another person.

The fear of returning to something lonelier is plain in Tobio’s eyes, unconsciously, but powerfully so, and Atsumu knows that’s exactly what Tobio sees back.

So, desperate to escape it, Atsumu closes his eyes and kisses Tobio gently.

Once, twice. The softest he’s ever given. And on the last one he nods, pulling away and looking Tobio in the eye with confidence.

“Yeah. I’ll marry ya, Tobio.”

  
  
  
  


~~~~~

  
  
  


“You know, if we get married Emiko can really start calling you dad.”

“Yer gonna kill me, seriously.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Kags and his baby](https://twitter.com/CO32minus/status/1252441158019510273)   
>  [More Kags and his baby](https://twitter.com/CO32minus/status/1252455800729227265)   
>  [Atsumu and Emiko](https://twitter.com/CO32minus/status/1253129659316867072)   
>  [Kageatsu smooches](https://twitter.com/CO32minus/status/1253151353330900992)
> 
> I talk about haikyuu all the time on [twitter](https://twitter.com/CO32minus)!!!


End file.
